


The Virtues of Wisdom, Courage, Power, and Faith

by SpicyChestnut



Series: Fade to Black [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slumbering Power, memory 13, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyChestnut/pseuds/SpicyChestnut
Summary: There is a power in honesty, especially with one's self. Perhaps that was the gift the Spring of Power had bestowed—the will to confront that which she’d denied herself, to take what she yearned so desperately for. In any case, she was tired of fighting—it was long past time for her start living. BoTW ZeLink. Tag to memory #13.





	The Virtues of Wisdom, Courage, Power, and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to memory #13, "Slumbering Power". A lemony take at what could have happened after the memory fades.

The sound of rushing water and the feeling of the warm spring soaking through her gown filled her senses as she finished the last of her devotional. Opening her eyes, she slowly lifted her head to the statue of the Goddess before her, pale and silvery in the summer moonlight. A part of her felt certain her prayers would once more go unanswered, but she had to try.

“I come seeking help, regarding this power that has been handed down over time…”

Slowly her eyes roved upward, beyond the statue to the full moon high in the sky.

“Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away… Or so I’ve been told all my life…

Despite her efforts to remain meditatively calm, a frustrated sigh escaped her. Lowering her hands she released her clasped fingers, leaving them to hang limply in the water. “And yet… Grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm. And mother said her own power would develop within me.”

She gazed forlornly at the water, unable to meet the critical eyes of the statue. Her despair began to slowly seep into her words, causing her voice to crack. “But I don’t hear… or feel anything!”

Raising her hands out of the water she held them clasped before her once more, pleading—begging—the Gods for an answer.

“Father has told me time and time again… He always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!’”

The last interaction with her father momentarily played through her mind—his accusation that she been abandoning her unfulfilled duties to Hyrule ringing clearly in her head. She gazed a moment longer at the statue before turning her head quickly to the side, throwing her hands into the water with a splash.

“Curse you.” She whispered, voice breaking as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

“I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods… And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion.”

The more she spoke, the more her despair seeped into her every bone. Feeling more vulnerable than she ever had, she lifted her hands from the warm water and wrapped them around her arms, hugging herself tightly.

“Please, just tell me…” She felt her voice break, tears forming at the close of her eyelids despite her efforts. “What is it? What’s wrong with me?!” Hugging herself tighter, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, and a sob broke free of her lips.

Why? Why was she such a failure? What was so wrong with her that the Gods had forsaken her, that made her father despise her? The tears came freely now, and she struggled to stifle her rising sobs. What more could she do—what more could she give? Why her? Just… WHY?

So consumed in her despair was she, that she didn’t notice the splashing coming from behind her. A hand suddenly landed gently on her bare shoulder, and she whipped around with a hiccup, staring with wide, startled, red-rimmed eyes at the space behind her. Link stood waist-deep in the water, his sword lying on the stone platform behind them, gazing at her with deep concern.

Zelda felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she gazed at him with surprise—she’d momentarily forgotten she wasn’t alone. He looked handsome in the moonlight, his sharp blue eyes almost glowing in the pale light as they bored into hers. Water was seeping up his tunic, causing it to cling tightly to his skin, and as she caught herself staring her blush deepened. Goddesses, what was she doing… Turning from him to face the statue once more and shrugging off his hand, she whispered horsely, “You should return to your post.”

However, he did not retreat. Instead, he walked around her until he was standing before her. She refused to look at him, so he placed a hand gently on her arm, lifting her chin with the other. She couldn’t help but notice the roughness of his hands, her skin heating at his touch.

“Zelda…” he spoke softly, tenderly, catching her eye and holding her gaze, “There is nothing wrong with you.” The fingers which held her chin slowly shifted until his palm rested against her cheek, and his thumb brushed slowly across her skin. She could feel her blush return, and a fluttering erupted in her stomach. Her eyes drifted shut, and she breathed deeply, attempting to compose herself. She wanted so badly to lean in to him, to hold him close, and maybe… her eyes darted quickly from his eyes to his lips and back again. Her blush deepened, and she shut her eyes as embarrassment stole over her.

Perhaps that was why the Gods had forsaken her; because where once unlocking her power had been what her world revolved around, now Link was at the center of her universe. She had tried so hard to stay focused on her ultimate goal, but after he had saved her from the vicious blades of the Yiga, she couldn’t help but to see him in a whole new light. She’d felt ashamed at her behavior towards him after that, and had committed to treating him more kindly and fairly; and from that, a friendship blossomed. Little by little she shared her stresses and fears, and in return he opened to her as well. And with her newfound perspective, she began to notice all the little things he did for her—offering her a hand when she mounted or dismounted her horse, always carrying a spare notebook and pen when they traveled in case she filled or lost her own, remembering her favorite tea at mealtimes… his thoughtfulness touched her in a way no one’s actions ever had.

Before she knew what was happening, she was dreaming of him at night. It was innocuous at first: she’d dream of riding through Hyrule field with him, happy and carefree; or of swimming together in Zora’s Domain, splashing and sunning and diving off the rocks. She would wake up with a lingering sense of peace, of happiness. But as their relationship evolved and progressed, so too did her dreams. Suddenly dreams of swimming together in Zora’s Domain involved him pushing her against a rock, his body flush against her with his hands roaming her damp skin, her hands clinging desperately to his bare chest. She would dream of stolen kisses, of his lips upon her neck, of whispered words of affection and lustful promises… No longer did she wake feeling peaceful, but instead agitated and tense. For weeks she endured the torture of these dreams until one night, in desperation, she dared resort to… baser solutions. Waking in her bedroom sweating and breathless, still feeling Link’s phantom hands sliding up her thigh, she pulled up her nightgown and let her hand travel down her body to her damp underwear, removing the garment and bringing herself to the climax her dream had only taunted her with.

Though it helped ease the tension her mind inflicted upon her body, it did little to sate her desire for his company.

Suddenly being around him, traveling alone with him, talking and laughing with him—it became all she could think of, all she desired. She tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing as they traveled, but she so often found herself gravitating to him instead, telling him the history of the land they traveled through and showing him the things she studied. And though she felt warmed—gratified, by these interactions, truthfully she wanted more—so much more; but she knew, that ‘something more’ was far, far out of her reach. So, really, perhaps she did deserve the Gods’ spite. She was not dedicated, not truly devoted; she had not earned the right to receive their blessing. She was nothing more than a foolish, hopeless child, lost in her own fantasies.

Zelda finally opened her eyes and was met with his piercing gaze, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek as she answered him in naught but a whisper. “The Gods disagree.”

He sighed, expression softening. His eyes burned with an emotion she could not place, and his voice was soft when he spoke. “Zelda… I know of no one more dedicated than you, who cares more for Hyrule and her people. I won’t pretend to understand the way of the Gods, but whatever is keeping you from unlocking your power… it is not because there is something wrong with you. You’re…” He paused, and she felt pinned beneath the sudden intensity of his gaze as he spoke in a whisper, thumb stroking over her cheek tenderly, “…perfect…”

Her heart fluttered at his words, her pulse spiking as she suddenly became keenly aware of his hands upon her skin. She held his gaze raptly, heart pumping, unsure she could look away even if she wanted to. Yet, though his words lifted the heaviness from her spirit, she couldn’t help but refute them.

Her voice was weak when she spoke. “How can you say that…? I—I’ve failed, in so many ways…” She finally tore her eyes from his, desperate to escape the tempting lure of his gaze. She could feel her body heating in response to his touch, his nearness. She needed to regain her composure, as it was quickly slipping away in his presence. “I… I don’t feel… anything. No warmth, no light, no stirring of anything…”

Link stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and lifting her head to meet his gaze. Her breath caught in her chest. Mere inches separated them, and she could feel the heat emanating from his body as he held her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she could feel warmth rising to her cheeks. His eyes were so blue in the moonlight, glistening brightly as he held her gaze.

“It will come,” he said softly, running his thumb gently over the heated skin of her cheek, “I have always had faith in you.”

Zelda felt hot, her heart galloping in her chest and her body tingling at his touch. Her composure was dangerously close to cracking completely, yet she couldn’t tear her eyes from his. She wanted—needed—to take a step back, to take a breath as it had become increasingly hard to breath. Yet she felt unable to move, held in place by the intense heat of his gaze. His eyes flickered quickly, almost imperceptibly, down to her lips and back again, and she felt her heart stutter. Almost without realizing it, she whispered his name. “Link…”

The hand around her waist slowly tightened and she felt herself pulled flush against him, her hands trapped against the hard planes of his chest. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her, his piercing blue eyes boring into her own and sending shivers up her spine. It was in that moment, her lips parted in surprise, that his head lowered to hers and captured her lips.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart raced as his lips worked slowly, tenderly, against her own. His breath was warm against her cheek, and the hand which held her face slowly moved into her hair, fingers threading through golden strands.

The world melted around her. All that existed in that moment was Link—his warm body against hers, his lips pressing urgently against her own, his hot breath ghosting over her skin… Her body acted of its own accord, seeking to heighten the sensations of pleasure his touch brought her. Her hands gripped his tunic, pulling him closer against her. She angled her head, opening her mouth to his and he ran his tongue along her lips, sending a tremor through her body. She was dizzy with sensation, her breathing becoming erratic as his kiss became more demanding, sliding his tongue into her eager mouth as his hand slid along her scalp to her neck, gently skimming his fingers over her sensitized skin. Goosebumps rose across her flesh, and a throaty sigh escaped her.

Then, suddenly, his warmth was gone, and her eyes open. Blinking in confusion, she saw Link looking down at her, eyes wide and wary. He had taken a step back, putting space between them, but had not released her.

“Princess, I—I’m… sorry, I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have…”

Link didn’t finish his sentence, his words trailing off as he stared uncertainly at her. She could see him struggling to hide the fire still smoldering in his eyes as they darted briefly to her lips, then guiltily back to her eyes.

She didn’t move as she stared up into his conflicted gaze, her breathing still fast and shallow. Her body screamed for his, and she wanted nothing more than reclaim his lips, pulling him as close to her as physically possible. He wanted this, burned for it just as much as she—that much she could see plainly on his face. She well knew why he had stopped, but she just… didn’t care—none of that mattered to her, not now, not after such a kiss. He had set her aflame—her skin tingled where his fingers had grazed her flesh, and she could still feel the goosebumps along her skin. Her head spun, her lips felt swollen, and if she closed her eyes she was sure she could still feel his lips upon hers.

Something had awoken inside her, the likes of which she had never before felt… She felt powerful, yet somehow still weak, hot and cold at the same time, and her flesh sensitive beyond measure—she was wholly and truly alive. If there was ever anything that felt like it could be the Goddess’ sacred power, it was this—and if this was the closest she would ever get, there was no chance in the Sacred Realm that she would let it go.

She stepped slowly forward, the warm spring water sloshing at her movements. She locked eyes with him as she held tightly to his tunic, pulling herself flush against him. His eyes never left hers, nor did he move away at her advance.

“Please, Link…” she whispered, gripping his tunic just a little bit tighter, “I’ve never felt anything at these springs before now…” her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned slowly forwards, angling her lips towards his. She stopped just before their lips met, allowing her breath to ghost over his, voice desperate, “Let me feel this…”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than he closed the gap between them and recaptured her lips. His lips were soft, warm, and he teasingly trailed his tongue across her lower lip, breathing her name. She melted against him, her grip on his tunic going slack. With far more urgency than before he pulled her tightly against him, moving the hand which cupped her face to the bare skin of her back. Slowly, he trailed the tips of his fingers up her spine, and upon reaching her hairline grabbed a fistful of her golden locks and used his grip to angle her head to the side, pulling her lips from his.

She was about to protest this when suddenly she felt his warm breath ghost over her neck, then felt wet lips descend, planting lingering, featherlight kisses along her skin. She gasped, the sensation sending tingling shocks through her. He moved tortuously slowly, starting at her pulse point and moving towards her collarbone. With a sigh, she breathed his name. “Link…”

Upon hearing her he pulled back, releasing her hair and recapturing her lips in a fervent kiss. He wrapped both arms around her waist as he hauled her up, never releasing her lips, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her dress pooling along the surface of the water. With a sudden lurch he turned with her in his arms, moving towards the edge of the pool.

Zelda paid little attention, too focused on the feel of his strong arms around her waist and the taste of him, and how his lips sucked gently on her own. Then suddenly she felt a hard surface against her back, and she pulled away in surprise. Turning her head to look behind her, she found herself pressed against one of the large trees which grew out of the pool. Link released her, allowing her legs to settle back to the ground. He pressed his hips flush against hers, pushing her firmly against the tree until she was sandwiched between the two. He immediately took advantage of her exposed neck, leaning down once more to press heated kisses against her flesh. Her eyes fluttered shut once more, and she wrapped her arms around his back, digging her fingers into his tunic.

Both of his hands came to rest against her hips and he gently squeezed, running his thumb up along the line of her hip bone. A shudder ran through her, and a familiar tingling sensation settled between her legs. His hands continued to travel upward, slowly, teasingly, as his warm breath played across her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine. His hands stilled on their path up her ribcage and she squirmed at the loss of motion. He lifted his head from her neck and leaned to her ear, his breath tickling her skin as he spoke in a low, throaty voice, strain evident in his words. “Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop. But if you don’t stop me now, I don’t know if I can.”

Her heart stuttered at his words, and she turned her head to meet his gaze. His eyes were half-lidded, fire blazing behind his blue irises, and his expression was almost… hungry. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she was unable to tear her eyes from his. From the moment his lips had met hers, she knew there was no going back—not for her. Though her mouth felt suddenly dry she forced words breathlessly from her lips.

“Don’t stop.”

At her assent his eyes narrowed, and he leaned in to capture her lips once more. His kiss was fierce, almost bruising in its intensity and her heart thundered in response to his desperate fervor. His tongue slid adamantly over her lower lip, and she gladly opened to him, allowing his tongue to explore the recesses of her mouth, sliding along the backs of her teeth and wrapping around her own tongue.

His hand resumed its journey up her waist, passing quickly over her ribcage and halting just below her breast. She squirmed, desperate for his touch, and he smiled against her lips. With aching slowness he slid his hand along the underside of her breast, curving around and circling her nipple through the fabric. Her nipples hardened in anticipation, his fingers dancing over her breast teasingly until she was panting against his mouth, desperate for his touch. Raising his hand to the top of her dress, he carefully tucked his fingers into the fabric and pulled down slowly, deepening his kiss and sliding his tongue teasingly over hers as his fingers grazed along the skin of her breast. A low, throaty moan escaped her and she sagged against the tree, held in place only by his hips pressed firmly into hers.

Her hands dragged down his back, her nails digging into him through his tunic. He hissed at the action, cupping her newly-freed breasts in his hands and gently rubbing his thumbs over each hardened nipple. Tearing her lips from his she threw her head back against the tree, chest heaving as a loud gasp escaped through kiss-swollen lips. The sensation sent shock waves through her body, transforming the tingling sensation between her legs into a wildfire.

He moved one hand to her hip, sliding it slowly downward, ducking into the water briefly before she felt his hand on her thigh beneath her soaking gown. He slowly slid his hand upward until he reached the lacy edge of her underwear, fingering the frill. Her heart hammered and she let go of the back of his tunic, lowering her arms to rest at his waist along the surface of the water. She felt his finger hook into the waistband and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and catching her eye, his burning gaze holding a question. She closed her eyes, nodding faintly, then leaned forward to reclaim his lips.

Pulling his body away from hers but refusing to release her lips, he tugged on the band of her underwear, pulling the garment down her legs easily in the water. With careful movements she stepped out of them, her heart thundering as she crossed into this new territory.

Following suit, she ducked her hands beneath the slit along the side of his tunic, lifting the material until she found the waistline of his trousers. Nervously she looked up, seeing him watch her intently. She held a question in her eyes—the same he had only a moment ago, and he nodded, a small, reassuring smile rising to his lips. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers as one hand went to cup her cheek and the other met her hands beneath the water. Her hands were trembling from a combination of nervousness and arousal, and he stilled them gently with his own, helping her to undo the buckle on his pants. Once released they fell into the water, and he guided her hand to the waistband of his underwear. She watched his face closely as her hand brushed over his arousal, and he shut his eyes, letting out a breath which ghosted over her face. She felt an unexpected thrill at his reaction.

Tucking her fingers into the waistband she pulled down gently, his erection popping out and tenting against the material of his tunic. Her breath caught in her throat. Though her tutors deemed such knowledge needless and highly inappropriate, she had, through her own efforts, given herself a comprehensive sexual education. She knew how sex worked, had studied the detailed workings of both gender’s sexual organs; she’d seen diagrams and drawings and illustrations. But gazing down before her, the real things was… very different.

With careful movements Link stepped out of his pants and underwear, allowing them to rest on the bottom of the pool as she’d done with her own undergarments. Nervousness was beginning to set in, but she would not let herself back out now. She wanted this, she knew she wanted this, she just…

“Zelda.”

She turned her head to meet Link’s gaze, unaware that her attention had wandered. His voice was gentle and his thumb brushed across her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her softly, tenderly, whispering over her lips, “It’s okay. Take your time.” He planted another gentle kiss upon her lips, and she felt her nervousness begin to abate. She returned his kisses tentatively, feeling her way back to the fervor she’d felt only a few moments ago. He lifted his hand out of the water to rest atop her dress at her waist, pressing his hips against hers once more. Slowly his kisses grew more urgent, and she met his urgency with a need of her own. He sucked at her lower lip, sliding his tongue across it and she opened for him, this time taking the initiative as she met his tongue, sliding across it and pushing against it in a willful battle for dominance. She felt the heat rising within her again, her breathing becoming rapid and shallow.

With teasing slowness Link dragged his hands up her ribcage once more, sliding his fingers over her bare breast and deliberately avoiding her peaked nipple. She panted against his mouth, arching her back into his hand and feeling his fingers accidentally brush her nipple; she let out a moan. Feeling the heat of arousal boil in her blood, she felt emboldened, lowering her hands beneath the water and under his tunic. She wrapped her fingers delicately around his erection, closing her eyes as she felt Link’s hand press against her breast in a surprised motion. She squeezed him gently and Link groaned against her mouth, sending a thrill through her. Slowly she stroked him, up and down, letting her fingers slide smoothly against him in the water. His kiss became unfocused and he pulled away, pressing his forehead against her. He moved one arm to rest against the tree beside her head, his other lowering to her hip and squeezing in response to her strokes, his breathing coming in pants.

She felt exhilarated by his response, a sense of power and dominance flooding through her as she heard his breathing hitch and watched his eyelids slide shut. Though she’d thought him fully erect, she felt him growing just a little more in her hand, hardening with each stroke and squeeze. Warmth pooled between her legs, and she thrilled at the sensation. She stroked faster, allowing her fingers to grip a little harder, and Link’s breathing became increasingly ragged. Suddenly his hand released her hip and darted into the water, grabbing her wrist and stilling her. She allowed herself a grin, reveling in the knowledge of how quickly she could unravel him.

However the grin quickly slid off her face when he opened his eyes. His gaze locked with hers and her breath caught in her throat; his eyes were hungry—ravenous, wild and uncontrolled. With unexpected speed he grabbed her other wrist and lifted both above her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and lowering his other to the water. Her eyes widened and he held her gaze, fire in his blue irises, dark with wild promise. He dove his hand underwater and beneath her dress, sliding his palm slowly against her thigh, inching towards the apex of her legs. His hand rose up to her hip, then back down her mound, fingers snaking between the curls of her hair before sliding teasingly over her clit and down through her lips. She gasped, shocks of pleasure spreading outward from his touch, and the coil of pleasure low in her gut tightened as he neared her entrance. He circled it with a finger, taunting, teasing, drawing out her breaths. A single finger stilled at her entrance before slowly, achingly slowing, pressing into her, and she gasped, bucking her hips against his hand.

Unable to take any more she arched her neck and captured his lips, biting and sucking and licking wildly as pleasure rocked through her. He leaned into her kiss, drawing her mouth open and sliding his tongue along hers. His finger dipped in and out of her slowly, testing her response before pushing in further and adding another. His careful ministrations set her aflame, sensations like she’d never felt spreading outward from between her legs. Though she was technically was a virgin, this was not the first time she had been penetrated—but her own fingers had never felt like this.

She felt feverish, overstimulated and overwrought, yet desperately craving more. She felt vulnerable with her arms pinned above her, unable to move, yet somehow that vulnerability only increased the pleasure brought by his fingers. He released her lips, moving to her neck and sucking hard, pain turning to pleasure as he thrust his fingers deeper inside her. A loud moan fell from her lips.

Her body was smoldering, burning hot, but she wanted to be engulfed in fire. His fingers inside her felt good, but she wanted—needed—more. His fingers weren’t enough. She wanted… she wanted…

“Link…” she gasped, forcing her eyes open so she could meet his gaze, “Please…” she whispered, “Please I need…” She took several gasping breaths, but found herself unable to finish her sentence as another wave of pleasure rocked through her. But Link understood her plea. He quickly removed his fingers and released her wrists, moving his hands to wrap around her backside. Before she had a chance to process what was happening, he lifted her up, pulling up her dress as her legs wrapped around his waist for purchase. He pressed her back gently against the tree. Pulling a hand from her he lifted the fabric of his tunic, pushing it aside to free his erection beneath her. She felt it pressing against her cheek, and Link lowered his hand to position it at her entrance. She felt his head sliding wetly against her lips, and that coil in her gut tightened a fraction further.

He met her half-lidded eyes with an intense gaze, and she realized he was waiting for her assent. Breathlessly, she nodded. “Please…”

Slowly, teasingly so, he pushed inside her, maintaining his slow pace until he had sheathed himself completely. A low groan escaped his lips and a high keening escaped hers. He was much larger than her even three of her own fingers, and the sensation of being stretched left her breathless. Seeking out his lips, she opened to him immediately and forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting, shuddering as shocks of pleasure rippled through her body. She wound her arms around his neck, snaking her hands into his hair and gripping the blond strands tightly. He pulled out slowly, testing her reaction before thrusting back in, a little harder and faster than before. The increase in pace made her shudder with pleasure, and she moaned into his mouth. Taking it as encouragement, he started up a steady pace, thrusting a little harder and deeper each time. Slowly but surely, Zelda was becoming lost, the taste of him overwhelming her senses and his thrusts hitting a pleasure point deep within her. So lost was she in her pleasure, she didn’t notice the burning sensation beginning to grow on the back of her hand.

His pace picked up, breathless gasps escaping his lips as he pulled her body down hard onto him with each thrust. She had lost track of the volume of her voice, moans of pleasure falling from her lips like the prayers she had spent so much of her life reciting. Her skin tingled, heat suffusing her body, an aching pleasure between her legs throbbing with each of his thrusts. Waves of pleasure crashed over her; her body—her soul, was on fire. A coil of tension tightened deep within her, growing tighter—hotter—with each thrust, quickly approaching its breaking point. She had never felt anything like this—not in the countless hours she had spent pleasuring herself over the months she had been plagued by those dreams—and now that she had, she couldn’t imagine never feeling it again.

And deep down, she knew, it wasn’t mere physical pleasure that made her feel this way.

She forced her eyes open, desiring to gaze upon his face. His eyes were closed, and though his brows were furrowed and his muscles tensed, a certain kind of peace permeated his features. She felt her heart flutter at the sight, and pulled an arm from around his neck to cup his cheek, her fingers fluttering over his skin. At her touch his eyes flew open, and he turned his gaze to lock with hers. Her breath stole away at the look in his eyes, and she felt a familiar pressure begin to build inside her.

“Link…” she breathed, pulling his head towards hers and resting her forehead against his.

“Zelda…” He spoke with a reverence she’d never heard from him before, low and soft.

His thrusts were becoming deeper, more erratic, and she felt the pressure within her near a breaking point; but she held his gaze as long as she could, the look in his eyes stirring something in her heart, heightening her pleasure and reducing her to near incoherence. The back of her hand burned fiercely.

“I… I…”

Finally, her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt a white-hot pleasure pooling low in her gut, building in intensity. His lips met hers, desperate and messy, teeth clacking and tongues clashing. Her heart swelled, her breath short and shallow, coming in gasps, but the words somehow made it out anyway as barely a whisper.

“I love you…”

Suddenly the pleasure exploded inside her and she was shattering around him. Her head fell back and her throat burned as she screamed her release. Link pulled her down onto him hard, thrusting deeper than he yet had, a loud groan tearing from his lips as he rocked into her, his hair falling into his eyes as he leaned into her. Her vision turned white and a strange, sudden warmth flooded through her. Link’s movements slowed, and the whiteness which had overtaken her vision vanished, leaving only darkness behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes, the tingling in her body fading as she slowly came back to herself. Lifting her head from where it had fallen against the tree, she looked down to see Link staring at her in awe.

Despite what they’d just done, shyness overtook her, causing her to blush; but she did not look away. Lifting a hand to her cheek he cradled her face, leaning in and planting a slow, lingering kiss. Pulling his lips a hair’s breadth from hers, he spoke against her lips reverently.

“I love you, too.”  


-:-:-:-:-:-

Zelda snuggled further into the crook of Link’s shoulder, pulling the blankets of their shared sleeping roll higher. A fire crackled alongside them, the sounds of the Spring’s waterfalls echoing off the caverns walls behind them. Link pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair as she lifted her right hand into the air. A faint triforce mark glowed against her skin and she stared at it with wonder.

“I still can’t believe it,” she whispered, slowly rotating her hand as she observed the symbol. Link stroked her left arm with his thumb absently, lowering his head to her ear.

“I know,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against the shell of her ear, “Who’d have thought I could tease your power out of you through orgasm.”

Zelda laughed, a dark blush rising to her cheeks as she playfully swatted at his hand. “Link!”

A low chuckle rumbled against her back, and he held her tighter.

“Whatever it was… you, me, sex, or the Spring of Power… I still get to say I told you so.”

She smiled, too happy and relieved by the mark on her hand to argue with his ego. She hummed in response, lowering her hand and tucking it under the covers. Turning on her side, she threw her arm over Link’s chest and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she smiled, bright and joyful—she’d never felt happier than she had in this moment.

“I love you, Link.”

He met her gaze with a joy of his own, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, Zelda.”

She grinned, a blush peppering her cheeks at hearing the unfamiliar words. She settled against Link’s chest, her eyes sliding shut easily as the exhaustion of the day settled over her. As she drifted into slumber, hovering at the edge of consciousness, a mellifluous voice sounded in her mind:

“Wisdom to know thine own self, and be true; courage to confront challenges, and persevere through; power to seize thine own wish and will; and faith in love to guide thee through darkness’ ills. By these tenants alone will divine power awaken within the Goddess reborn.”

Curling closer to Link, she smiled.


End file.
